Sin Miedo a Nada
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Songfic..EriolTomoyo. Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida... Cuando el amor más grande de tu vida se va, ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por tenerlo nuevamente a tu lado? ...La perdí una vez, no pienso volver a perderla...


Sin Miedo a Nada  
  
Por: Princess Lalaith.  
  
Nota1: Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de CCS, son de Clamp. La idea de ésta historia si es mía y fue hecha sin fines de lucro. Tampoco soy dueña de la canción usada en éste fanfic "Sin Miedo a Nada", fue escrita por Alex Ubago, y es cantada por él y Amaia Montero (vocalista de 'La Oreja de Van Gogh')  
  
Nota2: Después de la estrofa que canta Alex, estará escrito según el punto de vista del chico; y después de la que canta Amaia, estará escrito según el punto de vista de la chica; y después del coro estará escrito desde el punto de vista normal.  
  
Han pasado diez años desde que Tomoyo confeccionaba vestidos para que Sakura los vistiera en sus aventuras mágicas, en donde conocieron a Li Shaoran, Li Meiling, Hiragizawa Eriol y muchos otros amigos.  
  
Cuando Tomoyo cumplió los diecinueve años se había ido a Inglaterra a estudiar la carrera de Diseño Gráfico, y ahí se reencontró con una persona muy importante, Eriol Hiragizawa. Ambos se hicieron muy amigos, pero hasta ahí. Ambos se aman, pero son incapaces de admitir sus sentimientos. Y por lo mismo no inician romance.  
  
Ahora Tomoyo ha terminado la carrera, y su madre, Sonomi Daidouji, ya le ha conseguido trabajo en Japón, por lo que ella tendrá que volver. Si Eriol realmente la ama, ¿Qué hará para retenerla a su lado?  
  
Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
mas me callo y te marchas,  
mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder las heridas  
que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.  
¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
  
No puede ser, no puede estar pasándome esto, justo a mí. A mí, la reencarnación del Mago más poderosos los tiempos, de Clow Reed. Desde pequeño he sido maduro, nunca he huido de nada, de nadie, ni siquiera de mi vida pasada; siempre he querido demostrar una gran madurez y un valor. ¿Y todo ese valor para que sirve en éste momento? Para nada.  
  
Siempre demostré tener un corazón de hierro, incluso cuando Kaho me dijo que aún amaba a ese joven Kinomoto y se marchó, no lloré, no derramé ni una lágrima. Y ahora, mi corazón experimenta cosas como nunca antes, sentimientos desconocidos para mí.  
  
Sólo una persona me ha hecho sentir así. Tú, con tu piel suave como la seda, tus ojos como dos luceros en la noche, tu cabello que se mece al viento, y esos labios rojos como carmín. Tu voz es la más hermosa música, y cualquier palabra que sale de tus labios parecen notas en un coro celestial. Eres la única, mi luz, mi sol, mi esperanza, mi razón de ser. Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.  
  
Jamás pensé conocer a alguien así, le das un nuevo sentido a mi vida, una nueva luz a mis días, el sólo pensar en ti me da una razón para seguir adelante. Eres tú, la única para mí, la única en mi vida, mi amor, mi princesa.  
  
Pero ahora te vas, te vas de mi lado. Y yo no soy capaz de hacer nada por impedirlo. Habiendo tenido el valor para tantas cosas mágicas, para arriesgar mi propia vida, no soy capaz de confesarte cuanto te amo, de pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, que no me dejes. Que no me dejes mi amor, que no te vayas, que sin ti no soy nada, que sin ti mi vida no vale nada.  
  
Pero tengo confianza, esperanza, que algún día seré capaz de decirte cuanto te amo, algún día podré demostrarte que mi amor por ti es tan grande que mi corazón no lo soporta, que se rompe al pensar en verte y no tenerte.  
  
Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
Hoy fue nuestra graduación, y quizá el último día que te vea. Como quisiera haber tenido el valor de abrazarte, de confesarte mi amor, pero nuevamente no fui capaz.  
  
Cuando te vi hace unas horas, en la fiesta de fin de año, con ese hermoso vestido azul marino, de la mano de ese Jackson. Me moría de celos, me mataban las ganas de dejar inconsciente a ese tipo y ser yo tu pareja de baile. Pero es de esperar que una chica tan hermosa como tú, que fuiste modelo antes de dedicarte por completo a tus diseños, era de esperarse que quisieras ir con alguien de tu clase, y no conmigo, el nerd del salón.  
  
Cuando ya me iba de la fiesta, aburrido, pasé junto a ti y voltee a verte y tú me sonreíste, como adoro tu sonrisa. Vi a Jackson besarte y nuevamente me encendí con celos, pero tú me volviste a sonreír, yo no pude menos que devolverte esa sonrisa, mientras imaginaba tener la oportunidad de besar esos labios tuyos, aunque fuera una sola vez, perderme en tu aroma, en tus labios, en tus besos, en tu amor.  
  
Pero ahora estoy en casa, solo con mi soledad, sólo llenándome de ilusiones, de sueños donde tú y yo estamos juntos. Donde yo te confieso mis sentimientos, y tu me dices que me amas; y pasamos el tiempo abrazados, y nos decimos cosas tiernas al oído, y nos besamos, y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, dejamos que nuestro corazón tome el control; ya no pensamos, sólo amamos.  
  
Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
Tomoyo acababa de bajarse de la limosina, se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres. El chofer bajó las maletas y las llevó hasta donde eran recogidas para llevarlas al avión. Mientras Tomoyo caminaba hacia la sala de espera, llevando sólo un portafolios con sus más recientes diseños y algunas hojas en blanco para dibujar en el viaje.  
  
-Aquí voy, -dijo Tomoyo en voz alta, -De vuelta a Japón. Me muero de ganas de ver de nuevo a mi madre, y a Sakura, y a su ahora esposo Shaoran. Según me dijeron ellos están viviendo en Japón por un tiempo, pero llegado el momento tendrán que irse a Hong Kong para tomar el liderazgo del Clan Li. Estoy muy feliz de volver pero...  
  
-Pasajeros del vuelo 756 con destino a Tomoeda, Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta 18. Repito: Pasajeros....  
  
-Srita. Daidouji. -la llamó el asistente.  
  
-Ya voy, -dijo Tomoyo tomando su portafolios y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-Que tenga buen vieja Srita. Daidouji. -dijo el mayordomo. -Y mándele mis saludos a su madre.  
  
-Así lo haré Dominic, gracias, -dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.  
  
Tomoyo fue hasta la entrada, donde una mujer checó su boleto, mientras el portafolios pasaba por un sistema de rayos X.  
  
-Perfecto, pase, -dijo la aeromoza.  
  
Tomoyo asintió y tomó el portafolios, volteó una última vez hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Por qué no viniste a despedirme, Eriol? -preguntó Tomoyo tristemente y pasó para el avión.  
  
Eriol sonrió al escuchar a su gran amor decir su nombre. Él se encontraba de pie detrás de una columna.  
  
-Tomoyo... -murmuró Eriol, -Si piensas en mí.  
  
Eriol pasó un par de segundos más ahí, sin moverse, pensando.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo aquí?! -exclamó Eriol para sí, -Tengo que enfrentar esto de una vez por todas. -volteó a ver el avión que despegaba.  
  
Eriol salió de la sala del frente, y fue a la entrada del aeropuerto, pasando frente a una mujer de cabello negro-rojizo.  
  
-Amo Eriol, Si la Srita. Tomoyo ya se fue, ¿Qué hará ahora? -dijo ella.  
  
-No seas imprudente Nakuru, -dijo lo que parecía ser un muñeco azul con alas de mariposa.  
  
-Tú cállate Suppy, -replicó la joven.  
  
Pero Eriol parecía no poner atención a los dos que discutían.  
  
-La perdí una vez, -dijo Eriol con melancolía, luego cambió a un tono decidido, -No pienso volver a perderla.  
  
Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente,  
me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprendente,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,  
¿Qué mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?  
  
¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué no se lo dije? Me prometí a mi misma que le declararía todo mi amor antes de marcharme, pero no lo hice, y ya es demasiado tarde. En este avión, cada minuto que pasa me acerco más a Japón, a mi familia, mis amigos, y mi futuro; pero ¿qué hay de mi pasado? ¿Qué hay de mi gran amor?  
  
El día que llegué a Inglaterra me prometí a mi misma que no me enamoraría de nadie, pues sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver. Pero no pude mantener mi promesa, y me enamoré, de ese chico tan especial, de su cabello rebelde que se agita con el viento, de esos ojos tan encantadores y misteriosos, esa boca que me vuelve loca, me hace desear poder besarte en cualquier, me enamoré de todo tu ser, me enamoré de ti...Eriol.  
  
Pero, ¿Sería posible que tú te enamoraras de mí? Una modelo, y diseñadora, que se la pasa diseñando su propia ropa, a la vez que pretende ser popular. Me creen popular sólo porque frecuento a familias importantes, gente famosa, hijos de políticos o de la realeza; y sólo porque ellos conocen o en algún momento conocieron a alguien de mi familia y eso hace que me acepten y me lleven a fiestas y bailes y reuniones llenas de personas aburridas que se creen importantes. Yo sólo hubiera deseado vivir como una chica normal, y ser importante...para ti.  
  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
  
Pero ya es demasiado tarde, demasiadas cosas nos separan , la menor de ellas son los miles de kilómetros de mar y tierra.  
  
Ahora me siento deprimida, tanto tiempo que me sentía triste de no poder ser honesta conmigo misma y contigo, de revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos; ahora siento que mi vida se derrumba. Perdí mi última oportunidad, la dejé ir entre las manos. No puedo creer que fui tan tonta que no vi que tenía la felicidad justo frente a mí y la dejé pasar. Te dejé ir, me dejé ir.  
  
Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, las oportunidades se han terminado. Ahora sólo me queda aceptar mi futuro, con una fingida sonrisa, como una muñeca, que por fuera sonríe, y por dentro está vacía. Mientras mi vida enfila hacia lo que pareciera la perfección absoluta, mi corazón, y mi alma, se derrumban. Que tristeza, que triste, que triste es la vida cuando no estoy a tu lado.  
  
Acabo de entrar a mi departamento, lo compré en el centro de la ciudad, pues le dije a mamá que sería más fácil para mí caminar desde ahí al trabajo; prefiero eso a ir a todos lados rodeada de guardaespaldas, siempre viajando en limosinas. La gente cree que la vida de personas como yo es fácil, se equivocan; pero bueno, ¿eso ya que importa?  
  
Despido al chofer y dejo las llaves del departamento en la mesa. No enciendo la luz, no hace falta. Es tarde, y quizá lo mejor sea irme a mi recámara; una vez ahí quizá pueda olvidar por un momento mis penas y dormir, para soñar que me encuentro en tus brazos.  
  
Entro a la recámara y me quito el traje, para ponerme una bata lila de franela, mi favorita. Descalza, me suelto el cabello y lo cepillo suavemente. De pronto escucho un ruido, como un silbido. Salgo de inmediato de mi habitación, en silencio, buscando la procedencia del sonido. Después de un par de minutos veo la ventana del otro lado abierta.  
  
-Debió ser sólo el viento, -murmuró en voz alta.  
  
Cierro la ventana y me dispongo a volver a mi habitación. De pronto, siento un escalofrío, no es el aire, ya cerré la ventana, es algo más. Hay alguien aquí...  
  
Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
Tomoyo se da la vuelta lentamente, y logra distinguir una silueta en la oscuridad.  
  
-No tengas miedo, -dice la voz entre las sombras.  
  
-No tengo miedo. -replicó Tomoyo sin saber por qué lo hacía.  
  
'Es de noche, pensó Tomoyo 'Tarde, yo sola en este departamento, y aquí hay alguien a quien no puedo verle el rostro. Pero siento...siento algo...siento que lo conozco...y no le temo.  
  
-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Tomoyo con calma. -¿Qué quieres aquí?  
  
-Te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderte. Tomoyo... -murmuró él.  
  
-¿Quién eres? -repitió Tomoyo. -¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?  
  
-Soy aquel que sobrevivió a tantos peligros sobrenaturales, y al mas humano, no pudo; aquel que le huyó al amor, porque sintió, sentí, que no podía tener el control. -dijo él, aún entre sombras. -Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que amar, no es tener el control, es entregarse completamente, entregar el cuerpo, el corazón, el alma. Y yo vengo a entregarte eso, y más, Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo permanecía en silencio sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.  
  
-Yo te amo Tomoyo, -dijo él, -Me he dado cuenta. Y ahora sé que haría cualquier cosa, cruzaría el mar, la tierra y los cielos; y me enfrentaría a quien hiciera falta para poder estar contigo. Sólo por ver el brillo de tus ojos bajo las estrellas, tu hermoso cabello ondeando con el viento, y ese rostro delicado y hermoso.  
  
Tomoyo comenzó a reflexionar, casi podía adivinar quien era.  
  
-Tú, hermoso ruiseñor, que tu voz supera a la de los coros celestiales. Ni los ángeles deben ser tan bellos como tú. Tú, una diosa digna del Olimpo. -recitó el galantemente. -Eres la única, la luz que ilumina la noche, el sol que le da sentido al día, la esperanza que me hace seguir luchando por tu amor; eres tú, mi razón de ser. Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido. Tú eres todo para mí Tomoyo; contigo soy feliz, sin ti, no existo.  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó mucho, nunca nadie le había hecho declaraciones tan románticas, y tan hermosas. Era lo más maravilloso que ella había escuchado en su vida; pero más maravilloso es que creía saber a quien pertenecía esa voz.  
  
-Sólo vine a decirte que te amo Tomoyo, -dijo él, -Y sin importar lo que piensen los demás, y que quizá tú no sientas nada por mí, yo sí; y ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Ya no tengo miedo a la verdad, a mi verdad, a ser sincero con mis sentimientos. Hoy vengo aquí, frente a ti, a hablarte de mi amor, con el corazón en la mano; hoy estoy aquí sin miedo a nada.  
  
Con éstas palabras él dio un paso al frente, vestido de pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca; su rostro fue iluminado con la luz de la luna que se filtraba desde la ventana.  
  
Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
-Eriol... -murmuró Tomoyo con voz casi inaudible.  
  
-Si Tomoyo, soy yo. -dijo Eriol sonriendo. -Yo soy el que te ama por sobre todas las cosas. Yo te perdí una vez, y no pienso perderte de nuevo.  
  
-Yo... yo no sé... -murmuró Tomoyo sin poder creer lo que decía.  
  
-Sé que quizá tú no sientas nada, pero, como ya te dije, no tengo miedo, -dijo Eriol, -Pues ésta es la verdad, mi verdad. Tomoyo...yo te amo.  
  
-Eriol yo... -pero Tomoyo no sabía que decir.  
  
-Entiendo, -dijo Eriol bajando la vista, -No te preocupes. Siento haber entrado de esa manera a tu departamento. No te molestaré más.  
  
Eriol se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.  
  
'Lo hice, pensó Eriol 'Y aunque ella no me quiera, lo aceptaré y podré tratar de seguir adelante.  
  
-No...espera... -murmuró Tomoyo, en voz tan baja que nadie la escuchó.  
  
Eriol ya iba a mitad de la escalera cuando Tomoyo logró que sus piernas reaccionaran y corrió hasta el borde primer escalón.  
  
-¡Eriol! ¡Espera! -gritó Tomoyo  
  
-No Tomoyo...Te entiendo...Créeme...Es mejor así, -dijo Eriol con calma.  
  
-No...Eriol... -murmuró Tomoyo, al borde de las lágrimas. -¡¡Te amo!!  
  
Eriol se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Eriol, pensando que había alucinado.  
  
-Que te amo Eriol, -dijo Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa, lágrimas asomando los ojos. -Te amo con todo mi corazón.  
  
Tomoyo entonces perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer hacia los escalones. Eriol subió en décimas de segundos varios escalones, y luego atrapó a Tomoyo.  
  
-Gracias, -murmuró Tomoyo en voz baja,  
  
-Creo que me cayó un ángel del cielo, -dijo Eriol tiernamente.  
  
Tomoyo miró a Eriol a los ojos, se sonrojó a más no poder.  
  
'Estoy en tus brazos, pensó Tomoyo, 'y no es un sueño, es real, no puedo creerlo.  
  
Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, los ojos lavanda de ella hundiéndose en los azules de él; estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar cada uno el aliento del otro, y podían sentir sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo; hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, su primer beso. Largo y profundo, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.  
  
-No me dejes, -murmuró Tomoyo suavemente.  
  
-Nunca, -dijo Eriol con el mismo tono, y se volvió a acercar a ella.  
  
Ambos volvieron a acercarse, y se besaron; ésta vez con una pasión y un deseo que sólo podrían entender aquellos que sepan cuanto tiempo llevaban estos dos jóvenes enamorados.  
  
Tomoyo pudo sentir cuando un nuevo invasor se abría paso entre sus labios y entraba en su boca; y ella de inmediato lo tomó como un nuevo aliado. Eriol y Tomoyo siguieron besándose, con sus lenguas bailando en medio.  
  
Nuevamente la falta de aire los hizo terminar ese beso; aunque bien sabían que su amor era eterno, y apenas habían comenzado a demostrarlo.  
  
Eriol comenzó a subir nuevamente los escalones, llevando a Tomoyo en brazos; ambos enamorados nuevamente comiéndose a besos. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la recámara de Tomoyo. Ella soltó el cuello de su amor un segundo, para abrir la puerta.  
  
-Te amaré eternamente. -dijo Tomoyo en un suspiro.  
  
-Por siempre... -murmuró Eriol.  
  
-Y Sin miedo a nada, -murmuraron los dos.  
  
Así pues ambos cruzaron el umbral, Eriol cerrando la puerta detrás. Mientras ellos veían todos sus sueños convertirse en realidad, y convertían ese deseo y esa pasión en la máxima prueba de su amor.  
  
Con la promesa de amarse eternamente; por siempre, y sin miedo a nada.  
  
Fin.  
  
Ahhh...(suspiro). Ésta es la historia más romántica que he escrito en toda mi vida; y mi primer fic romántico 100% Eriol/Tomoyo. Espero les haya gustado. Y por favor, dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceré mucho, y quizá algún día me animé a escribir otro fic como éste.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Adieu. 


End file.
